


An alternate reality

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Black Order (Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Canon Divergent, Childbirth, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Sibling Love, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Set during Engame after Nebula is captured on the Sanctuary 2. What if it wasn't Gamora who decided to defect from Thanos army? What's their motivation?Many creative liberties taken. Very A.U very out of charecter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happy+endings](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=happy%2Bendings).

Nebula struggled against her restraints. In order to assist the Avengers in reversing the effects of Thanos’ decimation of the universe five years ago, Nebula had travelled back in time in order to obtain the stones before Thanos – only to be captured but Thanos and taken aboard the Sanctuary, now Thanos knew everything and was planning on going to Earth in order to obtain the Stones and destroy the Avengers before they could interfere further. 

Nebula looked up when she heard a second person enter the large room where Nebula was being held, escpeting to see her past self as she had just hours ago when she had been imprisoned. Only it was not her past self, it was the past self of another member of Thanos Black Order – Proxima Midnight. “So it is true” the horned female stated, moving closer to Nebula glared up at her, she knew that other than Thanos, she hated Proxima the most out of her ‘Adopted family’. 

Proxima Midnight crouched a few feet away from Nebula “You are Nebula, from the future?” she continued, Nebula frowned “You know I am. Why are you here?” she demanded, Proxima’s mouth fell into a hard line, glancing at the door and then to the corners of the room, as though looking for something. 

“You’re trying to stop Thanos, to prevent him from using the stones…” she started, only for Nebula to interrupt, “You won’t survive. You, Obsidian, the Maw…Corvus” she spat, though Proxima remained stoic, Nebula knew she had touched a nerve and continued

“Every one of you dies in the battle to come. And Thanos? He won’t care less; with the stones he could bring you back easily enough, well he doesn’t” she finished, tensing when Proxima lunged for her.

But instead of a blow to the gut or the face, Nebula found her restraints deactivated and her arms freed! 

After glancing at her arms briefly, Nebula stared at Proxima who looked to the door once more before speaking in a quieter tone,

“We’ve been planning to escape” she revealed to Nebula’s complete shock, she didn’t need to guess who ‘we’ meant

“You’re lying” Nebula denied, 

“Corvus is Thanos’ first General – his most reliable strategist and the first Dread-lord of the Black Order – you cannot expect me to believe that he would simply leave the Order.” She snapped, certain that Proxima was trying to trick her

To Nebula’s shock Proxima roughly grabbed her wrist and with a soft ‘slap’ sound put her hand flat across her abdomen, at first Nebula tried to pull away 

“what the hell-” 

That was when she felt it; the soft, thrumming of a heartbeat that was most definitely NOT Proxima’s. Nebula’s prosthetic eyes widened 

“You’re-“ she stammered 

Proxima released Nebula’s wrist but the cybernetic female’s hand lingered in fascination over the flutter of new life growing under Proxima’s amour.

Letting her hand fall to her side Nebula met Proxima’s gaze, she and her ‘adopted siblings’ where never taught how to lie by Thanos, therefore they were terrible at it. There was no tace of deception in Proxima's gaze. Nebula hesitated 

“Does Thanos know?” she questioned, 

Proxima shook her head 

“Only Corvus. He was the one who began to think that we should leave, neither of us have been comfortable with his growing delusion – sacrifice to provide more resources for others is one thing, mass slaughter is different.” she insisted.

Nebula saw no deceit in Proxima’s features. “Very well, I’ll help you.” She decided. 

At that moment the doors of the room opened and Nebula’s younger self stepped into the room

!Seeing her future self free and Proxima Midnight standing with her without trying to restrain her, Past Nebula lunged for the pair, a fight ensued with Younger Nebula against Proxima and Future Nebula!

Proxima delivered a kick to younger Nebula’s stomach, sending her reeling while Future Nebula punched through the wall of the room and ripped a piece of piping out, brandishing it threateningly while Proxima deflected multiple blows from Younger Nebula who screamed in fury 

“Traitor!” she shrieked 

2014 Nebula moved to strike Proxima but stopped as Future Nebula drove the steel pipe through her past self’s cranium. 

Circuits sparked and wires broke free as Younger Nebula fell to the floor dead. Proxima and Future Nebula stood, breathing heavily, looking at the body. 

Proxima ripped away Younger Nebula’s prosthetics and quickly but carefully attached them to Future Nebula, who winced every so often but remained silent – she’d suffered worse pain than having her prosthetics replaced. 

Nebula turned to Proxima once the job was done 

“Only tell Glaive if you’re certain no one can overhear. Until we reach Terra you have to continue as though nothing is different” she said. 

“Wait for my signal and I’ll tell you when the time is right” Nebula explained,

Proxima nodded “Fine.” She agreed, moving to leave the room – struggling to believe that there was a chance for herself and her husband to be free of THanos' tyranny.

But Nebula called out to her 

“If I even suspect you will betray me, or try to harm my friends – I will end you” she stated emotionlessly.

Proxima looked straight at her 

“Get me out of this hell. Give myself, my husband and my child a chance at a life away from Thanos, and you and your allies will be safe” Proxima Midnight agreed, Nebula then let her leave. 

It was easy for Nebula to pass as her younger self. Thanos, thinking she was the desperate, loyal servant he’d raised, sent her to earth a head of himself and the Order. 

But as soon as she was able to she approached Tony and explained the situation with her ‘adoptive siblings’. 

The Avengers agreed not to harm the individuals Nebula described and that if they won the battle to save the universe, they would offer whatever help they could.

After a brief struggle with Thanos was able to briefly take down Thor, Steve and Tony, Thanos then signalled for his Black Order and the rest of his army to decimate Earth. 

In a beam of light Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive, Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian emerged onto the battle field. 

Sam 'Wilson, T'Challa, The Guardians of the Galaxy and Buck were among the revived friends, family and allies of the Avengers that gathered for the final stand against Thanos.

Nebula stood beside Tony 

“Those two, on the left” she directed quietly. 

Across the field of stone and rubble she saw Proxima move from standing between Maw and Obsidian to stand nearer to Corvus who stood on large piece of rubble, ready to direct the army of Chitauri and Outriders gathered behind them.

Tony nodded “Got it – Gremlin and Devil Lady are good guys now” Tony stated simply.

Nebula glanced at him 

“They have to make it look like they’re trying – if Thanos suspects anything too soon he won’t hesitate to make them, regret it with their lives. I have already lost on sister – I won’t lose another” she added. 

She thought of how Thanos had sacrificed Gamora for the Soul Stone in their timeline. Steve moved closer to the two 

“Then we’ll make it look real, but they won’t be harmed” Steve pitched in, hoping to reassure her.  


Whenever Thanos was distracted, Corvus and Proxima took the opportunity to assist the Avengers and their newly revived friends and family, slaughtering Outriders and Chitauri when they least expected it. 

Corvus sliced through a Chitauri soldier that had been attacking a member of the Dora Milaje. The shocked female warrior offered a nod of thanks and re-entered the fray, meanwhile Proxima took down an Outrider heading for Bucky.

Corvus approached her 

“You should find somewhere to stay low – if anything happens” he started 

Proxima frowned, incensed 

“I will not! If you’re willing to fight for our freedom so am i.” she argued 

Corvus huffed “Stubborn woman” he growled 

Proxima shot him a smirk 

“You know you love it” she said, swinging her spear at a Chitauri soldier.

Thanos caught his Generals help his enemies! 

“Traitors!” he roared. 

Corvus had caught the Gauntlet and thrown it to Proxima who was now running across the battlefield with it in order to keep Thanos from obtaining it. 

To keep his former master away from Proxima, Corvus brandished his glaive and swung at Thanos, who attacked with his double bladed sword.

A single mis-step meant Thanos blade cut deep across Corvus’ chest, sending him sprawling on his back, his glaive falling beside him.

Proxima tossed the Gauntlet to Peter Parker who caught it mid-air before swinging away. 

Grinning, Proxima turned to Thanos standing over her fallen husband.

Her smile faded instantly

“No!” she shouted in panic. 

Running down the pile of rumble, almost tripping as she shot blasts of energy at Thanos from her spear. Thanos grunted as a blast hit his wrist, making him drop his weapon.

Before he could re-claim it Wanda caught him in an energy wave, holding him in place,

Proxima skid across the ground, placing a hand on her husbands’ shoulder 

“My love, are you, no…please don’t be-“ her voice cracked as Corvus made no sound, no movement. 

Her throat constricted but she fought back the tears in her eyes 

“you’ll be back. You always come back” she chanted, grabbing the glaive from the floor – she would protect it at any cost so long as it ensured Corvus’ regeneration.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah. And I'm Captain America jackass” Steve looked Thanos in the eye and snapped his fingers; focusing the effects only on Thanos’ army – minus Proxima who was no longer considered as such.

Thanos watched in horror as his army was reduced to dust. All of a sudden, he too became nothing but ash floating in the wind. 

Proxima watched with a mixture of emotions swirling inside her – Thanos had taken her from her home and given her a new one, a new reason to fight.

She’d met her husband because Thanos had taken her in.

But Thanos had pitted them against each other many times, intentionally putting strain on their relationship. Because of Thanos teaching she had treated Nebula and Gamora with distain and they had come to hate her. 

How many times had she been forced to watch Corvus die and regenerate after a battle with another planets forces because they hadn’t wanted to pay their tribute to The mad Titan?

Proxima put a hand to her stomach, telling herself that she, Corvus and their child would make a better life away from Thanos delusions and the violence she had known all her life. Nebula came to Proxima’s side 

“Are you…alright?” she asked, seeing the glaive held tightly in Proxima’s hands. .

The horned female nodded once, “He’ll regenerate in a few hours” she said

“I am sorry for your…friend” she added, turning to Nebula “he seemed decent enough for a Terran.” She finished. 

Nebula nodded in agreement

It was done; the Avengers and their allies, old and new had defeated Thanos for good and thanks to Steve Rogers sacrificing his life to reverse the effects of Thanos’ snap and decimate the titan’s forces. 

Nebula had left with the Guardian's of the Galaxy hours ago, while Hawkeye returned home to his family. 

Dr. Strange and Wong return to the Sanctum but because the Compound had been destroyed the Avengers, including Proxima and Corvus, where offered rooms at T’Challa palace in Wakanda.  


Proxima watched from a doorway as friends and families were reunited, while others mourned friends who had sacrificed their lives to defeat Thanos. 

Tony and Pepper embraced tightly with relieved laughter and tears in their eyes. 

Unable to watch anymore Proxima left the room silently, going to the spare room Tony had given her.

Corvus’ glaive lay on the bed. Proxima paced the room restlessly, stopping by the foot of the bed, she dug her nails into the palm of her hand, anxiety making her stomach churn, she put a hand to her belly, feeling the thrumming of their child’s erratic heartbeats .

“It’s alright” she soothed, addressing her child. Children, shexreminded herself.  
.

“He’ll come back to us, he wouldn’t leave us” she said, though whether it was to reassure herself or the baby she wasn’t sure.

It was the middle of the night already but the Avengers could still; be heard celebrating their victory in the living room down the hall. 

Corvus’ body had regenerated not long ago, unable to sleep Proxima could do little else but wait for him to wake, 

“Corvus…” she whispered, running the back of her hand across his cheek, while she possessed a much cooler body temperature than him but now his skin felt like ice…as cold as death.

Proxima looked up when a knock at the door distracted her, the door opened to reveal Tony and Wanda

“Still nothin’ huh?” Tony asked. 

Proxima shook her head, only to gasp loudly with relief when she finally saw her husband’s chest begin to rise and fall and his eyelids flutter, faintly at first then more clearly

“my love” he croaked. Her hand fell to his chest and he covered her hand with his own

"Here, I'm right here, my love" she assured

Corvus raced upon hearing her voice

“we won?” he rasped.

Proxima nodded 

“Thanos has fallen, we’re” she assured, putting Corvus hand to her stomach, he grunted when she punched his shoulder

“Idiot. You worried me” she scolded. 

Corvus chuckled then coughed

“forgive me my love, I did not mean to” he told her, spotting Wanda and Tony in the doorway, shifting as he tried to sit up he addressed the two Avengers 

“I should thank you. For trusting us and agreeing to assist us” he said,

Tony waved a hand .

“Hey, its what heros do, right?” he said off-handedly , Wanda smiled at their former enemies

“We’ll leave you alone” she said, Tony gestured to the door as he followed .

“Let us know if she tries to chop of any vital body parts” he offered loudly, to Wanda’s exasperation

“Out!” she shouted, pushing him out the door and down the hallway out of sight but Tony’s protests could still be heard for a moment 

With a flash of red Wanda used her telekinetic powers to shut the door, leaving Proxima and Corvus alone, the pair laughed, actually laughed for what felt like the first time in years.

Corvus brought Proxima’s hand to his lips while she simply watched him 

“I'm almost aftraid to believe it. We’re free. And expecting a child. It doesn't feel real” Proxima chuckled. 

Corvus sat up “Maybe I can fix that” he whispered to her. 

Corvus’ hands came to rest on her lower back; it felt good to just be near her, to hold her when he thought he might never get the chance again.

The couple shared a loving look before leaning into each other, only for the door to open and Tony stepped inside, almost tripping over when he caught their pair embracing

“Oh wow, my bad er, never mind Gremlin, I’ll just…” Tony turned away,

Proxima glared and Corvus leant his forehead against her temple as Tony slammed the door once again.

Corvus began to speak but quickly topped when Proxima pulled him in for a deep kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days the remaing Avengers and their allies returned to their homes. T’Challa had insisted that Corvus and Proxima stay, with a people that had grown to trust them because of their betrayal of Thanos, its consistent climate and only minimum contact with the rest of the world, Proxima and Corvus found Wakanda surprisingly easy to adapt too. 

Wakanda’s advanced technology quickly drew the interest of the former Black Order Generals, Proxima had even struck up a sort-of friendship with Okoye who explained and introduced the Dora Millaje. 

They discussed battle tactics and strategy, Proxima shared stories of past battles and offered pieces of advice to the Wakandan warriors.

Corvus meanwhile, when not shadowing his pregnant wife, took great interest in Shuri’s lab. 

At first he’d had no idea how to interact with the bubbly young Terran, but as the months passed he’d found it easier – T’Challa even noticed a hint of protectiveness emerging from the glaive wielder. 

Shuri had taken their fathers death even harder than her brother but as he stood in the doorway of Shuri’s lab, watch her and Corvus bent over some plans for improving the Black Panther suit, T’Challa felt his worries for his sister dissipate just a little. 

One night, now in the sixth month of her pregnancy, Proxima sat on the single step that led to the large raised fireplace, the blazing fire within provided the rooms only source of light at this moment. 

Proxima sat with an elbow propped on her knee and rubbing the area where her horn met the temple of her forehead, looking very much like she was nursing a headache, unlike Corvus who still slept soundly in their bed. 

Hearing the rustle of bedsheets Proxima glanced over to see Corvus now propped up on one elbow and watching her from the bed 

“Are you well my lady Midnight?” he questioned, yellow/orange eyes glinting in the firelight. 

Proxima returned her gaze to the flames “Sleep evades me tonight it seems.” she stated. 

Without taking his eyes from his wife, Corvus got to his feet and silently made his way over to her but remained on his feet, “Midnight… he started quietly, reaching out and running a clawed hand through his wife’s tangle of silken, navy coloured hair.

Proxima closed her eyes but was unable to keep the pained look from reaching her face, deep down she was more nervous than she ever thought possible but remained determined to keep it hidden.

Corvus however remained unconvinced and bent down to crouch before her 

“What troubles you my dearest lady Midnight?” he asked, his voice full of concern and affection, Proxima swallowed hesitantly,

“There’s something you should know” she started 

“You were wondering whether it will be a male or female” she started, remembering the brief conversation that had been initiated by Tony a few days ago. 

“Well Rheanarian females almost exclusively birth twins” Proxima revealed 

“A male and female typically, though there were cases recorded of twins of the same gender being born, but it’s rare.” She explained,

Corvus was silent as he processed this, it took a moment to even notice Proxima, placing her hand over the top of her husbands which was still pressed to the swell of her belly,

“One of each” Corvus muttered, his eyes darting back to Proxima’s torso, seemingly transfixed by the growing life - lives, they had created, inside her.


	4. Chapter 4

Proxima was now in the beginning of her seventh month of pregnancy, her race, the Rheanarians, only gestated for eight months so her due date was coming close. 

The window was fully open, the cool breeze providing at least some relief from the mid-day heat, which Corvus was entirely comfortable with it, having grown up in this atmosphere Proxima was not. 

Corvus watched with barely concealed affection as the breeze caught Proxima’s hair, brushing it back in a tangle of deep blue strands, 

Corvus got to his feet and made his way to her side 

“Feeling sick again?” he guessed with a frown, but Proxima shook her head, 

“No, I believe that particular part of the pregnancy is over, finally!” Proxima stated with relief. 

The pair where silent for almost a full minuet, in that time Corvus quickly concluded the reason for Proxima’s silence; she was worried and most likely over thinking which only occurred when she was particularly stressed.

Corvus rubbed his wife’s’ arm comfortingly 

“My love, things will not be like they were on your home; no one in this world nor any other will harm them, nor you – not ever” Corvus vowed. 

Proxima turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, softly but with the same underlying lethality as always.

“Are you Implying I am need of protection and not capable of looking after myself, husband?” she demanded but her tone remained light-hearted.

Corvus’ hands came to her waist, pulling her against him

“That...that was not what I meant” he stated,

Proxima chuckled 

“I will have you know that I could knock you on the floor here and now, even while eight months pregnant with twins” she insisted.

Corvus growled under his breath as he leant closer to his wife

“Is that an offer?” he quipped, chuckling when Proxima swatted his chest playfully.

He gripped her wrist gently with a grin 

“My dear you are capable of taking care of yourself, and our children, of that I have no doubt.” he assured seriousl, meeting her gaze and kissing her lovingly as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Proxima gasped ad pulled away, putting a hand to her stomach as Corvus watched with concern. After a second Proxima smiled, warmth spreading through her chest, taking her husband’s hand and holding it in the place where her hand had been, adjusting their position. 

Proxima felt her tense posture relax as she felt the strong thud of her growing twins beating against the palm of her hand. She'd felt the soft fluttering f the heartbeats and so on but this was different

TIME SKIP - Proxima sat leaning against her husbands chest, two items, Shuri had called them ‘photographs’ were held by the couple, one in Proxima hand another in Corvus’, the images where simple black and white prints, a little grainy but it was clear what the images depicted. 

An affectionate rumble came from Corvus throat, vibrating against Proxima’s shoulder as he leant his chin near her neck 

“Which is which again?” he asked quietly,

Proxima chuckled 

“For the third time, this” she indicated the image in her own hand 

“Is the female” she then looked to the image in Corvus’ hand 

“That is the male” she repeated fondly, it was strange, holding a physical image of the twin lives growing inside her.

On Proxima's home planet pregnant females attended appointments to check the development of their children while pregnant just as earth humans did, but instead of the Terran form of a sonogram the females belly was scanned and a 3D hologram of the growing foetuses would be projected.

But since their stay on earth would not end until after Proxima had given birth, this would be the next best thing, besides it was nice to have an image they could keep always. 

Proxima huddled further into Corvus chest, her finger tracing the image of the male twin in Corvus hand

“I was so worried” she stated honestly

Corvus kissed her temple “I know” he told her comfortingly.

\- Late afternoon, the day before. - 

“Shuri, will you check again?” Proxima requested. 

She wore just a pair of black leggings and a strapless bra as she waited as Shuri gave Corvus an uncertain look, but with his insistant nod she ran the tool over Proxima Midnight’s expanding belly.

She had pointed out the image of the tiny female live growing inside Proxima but insisted that she could find nothing else.

To Proxima’s great anxiety. Shuri ran the tool across the alien womans' stomach

“I’m sorry, there really is just one” she said apologetically,

Corvus, who was supporting his wife with one hand on her back, and the other clasped in her hand, turned to Proxima

“My love” he started but words failed him, unsure of how to comfort her in that moment.

Sensing this, Shuri spoke 

“Perhaps its because you and Corvus are of different species, it might have had some effect on the amount of children conceived at one time? Here on earth single infant births are more common that twins” she explained, hoping to ease the couples unease.

Proxima sighed, unconvinced 

“I suppose…Just…once more Shuri? As a favour?” Proxima asked, stubborn as ever despite her uncharacteristic demeanour.

She had lost her twin brother at a young age and was, truthfully, afraid that her own daughter being born and growing up alone without the bond Rheanarian twins had.

Corvus looked to his wife, wanting to protest, checking countless times would not change the outcome…or so he thought.

As Shuri picked up the tube of gel she suddenly thought of something

“Hang on, Proxima could you…lean forward for a moment? I want to try something else” she said. 

Although the request confused her, Proxima shifted forward and did as Shuri requested.

It was uncomfortable but she squeezed her husband’s hands and ignored it as she felt Shuri running the strange Terran tool over her lower and centre of her back.

A moment later Shuri exclaimed 

“Ha! Gotcha!” she grinned, holding the tool in place and Corvus and Proxima listened to the sound of the second heartbeat on the Sonographer, on the screen was the image of the male twin Shuri had been looking for.

Proxima sat back slightly and laughed breathlessly; she would stubbornly deny it until she died but Proxima almost feinted in Corvus arms in sheer relief.

Back in the present she and Corvus could not tear their gazes away from the images of her growing twins.

For a long time the possibility of children was not even discussed due to the impracticality of the idea, now, in just a few months’ time they would be parents!

Corvus looked to his wife 

“Have you considered names yet? We already know the genders” he added with smirk,

Proxima nodded 

“I like your suggestion for the female” she said 

“But…I’d like Centauri for the male” she requested.

Corvus, who had never been able to deny her anything, agreed with an understanding look 

“Your twin?” he asked, and Proxima nodded.

Corvus returned the gesture, wrapping his arm around her waist 

“It’s decided then. No going back now” he stated,

Proxima rolled her eyes 

“As if going back was and option before?” she countered with a teasing smile before looking back at the images of the their children

Suddenly leaning over to the beside table, Proxima picked up a len and wrote down their chosen names under the respective photo, holding them for her and Corvus to look at

“Centauri and Orbit.” She muttered, her smile softened and Corvus leant his head against her temple.


	5. Chapter 5

Corvus entered their room where he’d been told Proxima had been taken, Shuri, T’Challa and Okoye standing beside her, Corvus asked what had happened 

Okoye replied

“she collapsed on the stairs a few minutes ago. She thinks the labour may have started” she stated,

Corvus felt the blood drain from his face “Are you sure?” he stammered,

Proxima nodded and doubled over in pain once more with Corvus darting to her side, wrapping an arm around her  


“how long have you had the pain for?” he questioned worriedly but Proxima shook her head

“I’m not sure” she winced, clutching her stomach.  


Corvus' eyes widened “Wha-Proxima you must know!” he insisted,

Proxima glaired at him

"Dont bark at me Corvus Glaive, I thought I'd just eaten too much!" She snapped, sighing as the pain finally eased off 

Corvus steadied his tone 

"How long?" He urged 

Proxima thought for a moment 

“Er, the first was not long after this morning’s meal.” She said, gripping the mattress in discomfort.  


Corvus’ eyes widened and he stared at his wife

“You’ve been in labour four hours?!” he realised, louder than he meant to. 

He went to take Proximas' arm and looked to Shuri 

“The Lab-” he started, but Proxima interrupted

She shook her head 

“No. We talked about this! I don’t want anyone’s’ help, I don’t want medication” she insisted.  


With a look of unease Corvus sighed, Shuri spoke kindly to the pained female alien 

"You don’t have to take anything you don’t wish to but the medical staff will know how to help” she offered,

Corvus agreed 

“Proxima please do as she says, I can’t-“ he started, normally he could never deny his beloved wife anything but he was concerned about complications that could arise in labour.

But Proxima was nothing if not stubborn 

“It’ll be fine my love. I’m sure of it, please” she implored, rubbing a hand over her large stomach.  


She’d had to abandon her black leather suit and white armour weeks ago in favour of looser fitting clothing.

With her pleading but insistent gaze on him Corvus relented. 

Shuri and Okoye left with concerned glances at their allies, under the reassurance that if they needed help at any point then a medic would be with them in seconds.

Proxima arranged the bed so that she could be comfortable before going to the bathroom to fetch towels, only to cry out as another contraction hit, hard. 

Corvus called out to her but Proxima barley heard as the contraction passed, but not a second later she found herself standing in a puddle of clear fluid. Her water had broken.

Corvus sidestepped the mess easily and caught Proxima as she leant against him heavily 

“It’s alright, you’re alright” he soothed.

Minutes later Proxima was lying on the bed with large towels spread out under her and pillows propped up behind her and Corvus sitting at her side.

Proxima gasped, her face twisting in pain as the next contraction hit and clawing blindly at the bed, Proxima sought out her husbands’ hand, Corvus let her cling to him tightly,. 

Proxima fell limp against the pillows panting for breath, Corvus kissed her forehead 

“It won’t be long my love” he assured, he hated seeing her in so much pain. 

Proxima leant into him, reassured by his touch alone, she nodded.

The contractions came closer and closer over the next three hours. 

Proxima’s screams could be heard through-out the corridors of the palace-like building they called home.

After a few more hours of contractions, Proxima changed her position, hoping to find a more comfortable one.

Proxima was now kneeling on the bed, holding onto the steel headboard, the metal creaking in protest under Proxima’s grip as she endured a particularly agonising contraction.  


Corvus had taken a step back, not for the first time the bones in his hand had been broken by Proxima’s strong grip, thankfully the power of his glaive healed them quickly enough.  


Proxima breathed a sigh of relief as the contraction passed, resting her head on her arms, Proxima, sweaty and exhausted looked to her husband who had reluctantly pulled his broken hand out of her hold, flexing his wrist as the bones mended.

“I’m sorry my love” she muttered tiredly, rolling her head, eyes half open.

Corvus returned to her, rubbing her back which she had complained was sore 

“It doesn’t matter my dear, I simply wish there were something I could do” he said,

Proxima pushed back the hair that had fallen across her face 

“This is enough.” She assured, trying to smile 

“You’re here, allowing me to break your hand and rubbing my back.” She said, offering her hand to him and when he took it her hold remained relaxed his bones remained intact.

The moment was broken when Proxima screamed in pain once more, short gasps escaped her 

“Agh!” she screamed, tears running down her cheeks.  


Fear suddenly clutching at her, the pain almost making her lose her senses

“Corvus?” she called weakly as she shifted against the bed in pain 

“Don’t, Corvus don’t leave me, please!” she begged, to Corvus’ shock since he'd done nothing to imply he was going to do such a thing

Yet he gripped her hand hard, hoping to reassure her he was still there 

“Of course not!” he vowed 

“My dear Midnight I’m going nowhere” he told her, his hands found her face and he held so that her forehead was pressed to his,

She pulled away after a moment 

“Agh, I I need to push! Get-see if you can see anything” she instructed breathlessly,

Corvus looked horrified 

“See anything, like what?” he asked quietly, wishing that his wife would let him fetch a medic,

Proxima made an impatient sound 

“A solar flare (!)” she shot back sarcastically 

“I mean see if you can see the head, what do you think?!” she snapped, groaning in discomfort.  


Corvus did as he was told, never in his life had he ever imagined he would be in this situation. 

Proxima exhaled deeply but heard Corvus gasp loudly, thinking something was wrong she looked over her shoulder at him  


“Wh-what is it?” she asked, nails biting into the metal of the headboard 

“The head, I can see it” Corvus answered. 

Proxima looked over he shoulder at him in shock; it was time to bring their children in to the world!

Corvus placed a hand on Proxima’s calf muscle “Are you ready?” he urged. 

Proxima nodded and slid down the bed to lay on her back, not long after the next contraction hit and she started to push.

If the contractions were painful, labour was agony. 

Proxima screamed as she never had before, she fell limp with a choked sound and Corvus called to her  


“The heads out! Just a bit more” he encouraged

Proxima shook her head 

“No, I can’t- I can’t do anymore” she sobbed, fists twisted in the towel laid out under her.  


Corvus looked up at her “You can my love I know it. Just a bit more!” he repeated.

With a bitter cry Proxima pushed again, she held it for as long as possible until she felt something slide between her legs and the shrieks of a newborn filled the room. 

Corvus gave a shout of triumph and astonishment 

“It’s out!” he reported, his wife chuckled in relief despite her exhaustion,  


“Male or female?” she asked, forcing herself to stay awake.

Corvus wrapped the tiny creature in a small towel and held it for Proxima to see,

“Female” he told her softly. Their first child possessed Corvus skin tone and faint traces of navy blue hair.

Proxima smiled as fresh tears ran down her cheeks, carefully moving a section of towel Proxima put a finger to the infant’s balled up fist.  


The child gradually stopped crying as Proxima cleaned away the blood and fluid from her child’s face. Corvus felt his wife lean her forehead against his as they looked down at their daughter

Proxima's face twisted in pain suddenly and Corvus looked to her worriedly “Midnight?” he said, “I think the twin is ready as well.” she told him,

Corvus quickly wrapped the child in his arms in the towel and placing her securely in the twin crib by the window.  


Proxima called his name impatiently and he returned to her to help bring their second child into the world,

“Sh, my love you’ve done so well already. Just relax-” he coaxed but his wife scoffed 

“Huh, relax, that’s funny- ugh!” Proxima’s retort was cut off by another wave of pain 

“Agh, no, no I can’t do it again!” Proxima cried,

Corvus tried to reassure her 

“You can, Proxima you can, it’s alright” he said.  


This one seemed to take longer but finally Proxima felt the child leave her body, she fell back, limp and entirely exhausted against the pillows.  


“Male!” Corvus reported,

But it quickly dawned on Proxima that something wasn’t right,

“Why is it so quiet, Corvus why isn’t he crying?!” Proxima shouted, almost tripping over her words in terror. 

Using her hands to push herself up she ignored the continued pain that shot thorugh her back and lower torso.

Corvus glanced at her looking just as terrified as she sounded, without speaking he carefully laid the child on its stomach in his palm and rubbed its back, firm but gentle. Proxima watched, lip quivering with emotion.

The next few seconds that passed felt like hours. 

Proxima threw her head back in grief 

“No, please no” she sobbed loudly, while Corvus tried to wake their son 

“come on” he muttered again and again.

Proxima felt aher throat tighten and a cry of fear left her, but suddenly the shriek of a newborn once again filled the room as their second child cried for the first time.  


Corvus and Proxima gave identical cries of relief, looking at each other over their screaming child.

Taking a gulp of air Proxima reached out, it took every bit of strength she had left but she was determined 

“Give him to me” 

immediately Corvus placed the baby in her waiting arm and she held her son to her chest.

With her eyes fixed on her child she smoothed her hand over the wailing infants head

"Sh, I know...you cry all you want, my son" she murmured

She'd been so worried he hadn't made it, she was glad to hear he sons cries.

Wiping his bloodied hands on the towel Corvus moved carefully to his wife’s side. She moved her arm so that he could see their son more clearly; unlike his twin he possessed no hair for the time being, as well as a pale grey mask-like marking across his forehead and eyes just like Proxima.

A short time later Proxima sat propped up by a mound of pillows, the bloodied towel had been removed, and Corvus sat on the bed close beside her, each cradling a newborn in their arms.  


Corvus leant his forehead to his wife’s temple, with a soft growl, almost like a purr erupting from his chest. 

“I wonder whos eyes they will have” he wondered outloud, his voice quiet so that he wouldn’t disturb the sleeping twins.

, Proxima chuckled 

"We shall have to wait until their eyes open in a few days’ time.” she reminded him. 

Unable to tear her gaze from the baby girl in her arms; Proxima could already see the beginnings of horns protruding as tiny, soft lumps from the sides of the baby’s head.

Corvus saw Proxima’s eyes grow heavier with each second that passed. 

She felt him watching her and spoke 

“Tired” she said simply. 

Corvus settled the sleeping twins and by the time he turned around Proxima was already asleep, an arm raised to rest on the pillow above her head and he felt a swell of love and pride rush through him like never before  


"Sleep Proxima. You deserve it, my love." he whispered to her

"Thank you." He added. Because of her he was now a proud father to two little ones.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks later, Nebula a long with Mantis arrived back on Earth! They would take Proxima and Corvus to a planet Thanos had prepared for himself for when his mission was completed – he’d called it the Garden according to Nebula. 

The Dora Millaje, Bucky, Shuri, Okoye and T’Challa as well as Tony and the rest of the Surviving Avengers watched as Proxima and Corvus boarded the ship with their children, along with Mantis and Nebula. 

Nebula piloted the ship with Corvus in the co-pilot seat while Mantis sat with Proxima, transfixed by the twins who had opened their eyes a week ago – revealing a perfect blend of Proxima’s fiery red and Corvus’ burnt orange eye colours. 

For many years Proxima and Corvus had only known the Black Order as their family, but upon arriving at The Garden to find the rest of the Guardians already their preparing everything for their arrival. 

It was clear that this – the Guardians, were an example of exactly what a family was and what they had never realised they needed. 

The Guardians would continue their search for Younger Gamora who had abandoned Thanos and fled during the battle almost nine months ago, but as soon as they’d found her they would return. 

Until then Corvus and Proxima remained at the Garden to raise their twins in peace.


	7. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick bonus chapter because some ideas are just too persistent to ignore

Four years later. 

Proxima stirred from her sleep, feeling Corvus’ claws tracing her hip. She gave a contented hum as she shifted, looking over her shoulder at her husband who, while awake, was still resting with closed eyes.

“Morning” she uttered

Corvus returned the greeting and encircled her waist, holding her close as the dim sunlight streamed through the window above the bed, adding to the peaceful atmosphere. 

It had been four years since the couple had first arrived on The Garden, and it had been possibly the most peaceful and honestly happiest time in either of their lives, and of course they weren’t alone in their new life. 

Proxima rolled onto her back to face Corvus

“Where are they?” she asked

Corvus replied “I sent them outside for a while, while you still slept” 

The couple was allowed just half a minute of quiet when their four year old daughter tore into the room, not an unusual feat from their boisterous little girl. 

However there was a sense of purpose and urgency in her manner as she scrambled onto her parents bed

“Mama! Father, quick!” she cried out, grabbing at Corvus’ arm, tugging it.

Corvus sat up, with Proxima leaning on her elbow in alarm, holding the bed cover across her bare chest.

Corvus caught his squirming four year old, holding her up in the air 

“Calm yourself my little cyclone, what is it?” he inquired firmly  


The toddler met her fathers’ gaze with her own blood red eyes 

“It’s Cen!” she wailed, kicking her feet

Proxima sat up fully

“What about him? Orbit, what’s happened?” she pressed, taking her daughter from Corvus, so that he could stand and begin to dress, Proxima held Orbit gently by the tops of her arms.  


The four year old stopped squirming but was clearly still distressed

“He’s stuck! We were climbing and now he can’t get down” Orbit explained.

Proxima glanced at her husband and Corvus retrieved his glaive from its place by the door 

“Orbit, show me where your brother is” he instructed, picking up his daughter.

Proxima then got to her feet, with the same sense of urgency  


“Go, I’ll follow” she instructed. 

With that Corvus left with Orbit 

Proxima, now dressed in her black all in one suit, quickly found Orbit and lifted her into her arms to balance her on her hip.

Proxima looked in the direction Orbit had been staring in, and her blood turned to ice in her veins.

Not far in the distance Corvus was leaning over the edge of a high cliff, while their son, Centauri was clinging to a thick root protruding from the cliff face. 

The river below was swollen from the heavy rain fall and moving at a speed any adult would struggle to swim against let alone a four year old child.

Meanwhile, Corvus had swung the handle his glaive down so that it was almost within Centauri’s reach, holding it so that the blade faced away from the infant.

Centauri, clearly terrified, looked up at his father

“Papa, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” he started tearfully.

Corvus shook his head “Later, son, tears aren’t going to help the situation now, are they?” he said gently  
Centauri sniffed and shook his head, calming himself slightly.

Corvus gave an encouraging nod

“Good. Just grab the handle. I’ll pull you up.” He told Centauri. 

The four year old Male whimpered fearfully as he tried to do as he had been told, only the handle still being just out of his reach.  


Proxima stood on the opposite bank of the river, with clear concern and worry in her expression, while Orbit, as Centauri’s twin, was almost beside herself.  


Centauri reached for the handle of the glaive and slipped.

Proxima gasped, her body jarring with shock

“CEN!” Orbit screamed in terror, struggling in her mothers’ arms.

Proxima put her hand to the back of Orbit’s head, turning her away from the scene, if her brother fell Orbit didn’t need to see that.

Corvus lurched forward in panic but thankfully Centauri was able to clutch at the tree root, stopping himself from falling but barely and the four year old was struggling to keep hold of it.  
Proxima felt sick with fear

“My baby…” she whispered, unable to bear the sight in front of her...if Centauri fell….

Meanwhile Corvus pulled back his glaive, clearly the idea wasn’t going to work. 

He called own to Centauri

“Centauri, just…hold on a bit longer, it’s going to be fine” he reassured, but he could see his son was still frightened.

Now becoming desperate, another idea came to Corvus’ mind. One he didn’t have to think twice about – not with his sons’ life was in danger.

Corvus shifted forward as far as possible and swung his weapon, driving the blade through the sole of his foot, essentially impaling himself to the ground to prevent him from falling over the edge of the cliff.

Corvus grunted, and winced, but only for a moment as he stretched his limbs as much as he was able.

All the while Proxima watched from the ground, clutching her wailing daughter close to her, ignoring the sting of Orbits’ growing claws that dug into her skin as her daughter clung to her.  


Corvus was reaching for Centauri and Proxima felt like her heart would beat out of her chest in a sense of maternal fear she hadn’t known before.

Finally she saw Corvus seized his son under the arms and lift him to safety, her overwhelming fear was replaced with an intense rush of relief at the sight.

Corvus pulled the blade of his weapon from his foot and pushed himself back, putting more distance between them and the cliff face with Centauri clinging to his front  


“p-papa…” the youngling whimpered, shaking in fear.

Corvus hugged his only son tightly to his chest

“Alright Cen, I have you.” He reassured.

Proxima waited for a few minutes and finally her husband came into view over the embankment, their son supported in the crook of his arm and his glaive in his other hand. 

Orbit, whom Proxima had placed on the ground moments before, squealed.

“Centauri!” she darted forward, racing forwards.

Seeing and hearing his twin sister, Centauri fidgeted in his fathers grasped, as he was placed on his the feet Centauri tripped to his hands and knees in his eagerness, standing quickly he ran to meet his sister  


“Orbit!”  


The siblings met, Orbit tackling her brother to the floor in her eagerness.  


Once they’d caught up with the twins, Corvus and Proxima embraced quickly, their relief for their sons’ safety palpable  


“Thank you” Proxima choked, fighting back tears.

Corvus nuzzled her temple before pulling away, the pair watched in amusement as their children embraced. Bonds between Rheanarian children were strong and, though Centauri and Orbit were only part Rheanarian it seemed their sibling bond ran just as deep as any full blooded Rheanarians.

After a moment Centauri turned to Proxima, who crossed her arms with a stern expression.

“Well? What are you going to say for yourself?” she urged, Centauris’ expression dropped.

“I’m sorry mother, we didn’t mean to climb so high, we thought it wasn’t quite so high as it was…” he started,

Eyes, which resembled those of his mothers, started to water.  


Proxima took him by the tops of his arms

“That is not the point Centauri, you cannot swim yet, neither can your sister, you know what could have happened if you’d fallen?” she insisted

Centauri nodded 

“I know, I won’t do it again, mother. I promise” he vowed, refusing to acknowledge his tears. 

Proxima turned to Orbit, who stood close behind her brother she clumsily pushed aside the hair from her eyes. 

Orbit inherited Proxima's navy blue tresses and even at four cycles old she was adamant that it not be cut, regardless of the fact that it reached passed the middle of her back now!

Orbit’s expression matched her twins 

“Sorry mama, sorry Father” she repeated sweetly, glancing between both parents.

Corvus addressed both his children firmly 

“You’re never to worry either of us that way again” he added in support of his wife.

Orbit looked up at him with blood red eyes “We won’t father. That was too scary” she insisted.

Corvus and Proxima exchanged a look, deciding that Orbit and Centauri had been scolded enough Proxima brought her son into a tight embrace, even pressing a rare kiss to his temple before pulling away and standing straight again

“As punishment, you can both stay inside for the rest of the day, I think. Home, now” Proxima instructed, pointing in the direction of their home.

Orbit gave a whine of complaint, it was only just past sunrise after all

“But Mother…” she started to protest, only for Corvus to interrupt

“Orbit, carry on and you can remain inside for two days rather than one” he warned. The excitable little female cherished what freedom her parents allowed her and her brother, Corvus swore the pair spent more time outside than in.

Immediately Orbit quietened and tugged brothers hand.  


“Come on Cen, race you!” she called, Centauri, already over his frightening experience, scurried after her.

Confident that the twins would head straight home, neither parent tried to stop or warn them, the couple simply followed at a far more leisurely pace.  


Proxima felt Corvus place a hand on her back and she looked up at him with a soft smile

That night, exhausted from the day’s emotional beginning, the twins fell asleep earlier than usual, tucked together on Orbits bed. 

Proxima decided not to disturb them and instead covered them with a thick blanket from Centauris’ own bed. 

Standing at her children’s bed-side she couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride at what she and her husband had brought into the universe.

Orbit’s horns were growing in as expected, black and ridged like her mothers, while her fingers sported claws just like Corvus’, her skin tone was a lighter grey, like her mothers, while well as her eyes being the same blood red hue as Corvus'. 

Centauri possessed no horns but he did have a similar facial marking to Proxima across his forehead. It had been grey when he was born but it had now darkened significantly and in a couple of years it would become completely black, like Orbit his hands were clawed but there was no sign of hair on his head – a trait clearly inherited from Corvus. 

Proxima her fingers through her daughters thick navy hair and stroked her sons’ forehead affectionately. 

She hadn’t heard her husband approach but she didn’t flinch when she felt a pair of lean, strong arms wrap around her from behind.

“It’s funny” she started, keeping her voice low so a not to disturb their sleeping children.

“I never imagined myself ever being a mother. But now I can’t imagine ever being without them” she admitted  


She felt Corvus smile against her neck.

“I’m glad to hear it. You’ve done so well, my Midnight” he praised

Proxima hadn’t adapted to parenthood right away, it had taken time, but that was alright. Corvus had practically raised his now deceased younger brother Cull so it was no surprise that he’d adjusted to the role more naturally. 

But now there was nothing Proxima wouldn’t do for their twins, she no longer distanced herself or feared she would harm them.  


Corvus pulled away just enough to face his wife, tilting her chin so that she would meet his gaze.

“Bed?” he suggested, he could see the weariness start to creep over Proxima’s features and her tired body language as she leant into him.

“Hm, definitely” she agreed. The pair left their twins in peace and retired to their own room.


End file.
